


Distractions

by WerewulfTherewulf



Series: To let those we love suffer [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Forgetful!Kili, Gen, Happy ending though, Worried Vali and Thorin, hurt!Fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are sent out by their mother to run brief errands for her, but things go awry and Kili finds himself with real responsibility thrust onto his shoulders for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Fili, Fili, look at that bunny!” Kili shouted, tugging on his big brother’s hand and pointing frantically at the fleeing critter. Fili nodded and watched it go, letting Kili swing around on his arm. “Fili we have to go get it! Can we get the bunny? I want it, please!” Kili begged, trying to pull Fili in the direction the rabbit was heading in. Fili sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Kili, no. We’re here to run errands for Amad, and you know how much it took for me to convince us to go out alone! We can’t just go chasing bunnies--” he looked down to his brother, immediately regretting it. Kili was staring up at him with tears in his eyes, lip wobbling.

“Fili, _please_! I _need_ him! _Please_! Amad said we could have a pet if I was good and I’ve been sososososososo good and you know it, Fili _please!!_ ” he pleaded, yanking relentlessly on Fili. The blond looked away from his brother, chewing on his lip. Technically, Kili was right, Amad had said that. But she also said that they had to prove they were responsible.

Fili began imagining a scene where he and Kili went and caught the rabbit, then performed their duties in the market perfectly and got home in a timely manner, just in time to wash up for dinner. Amad would say, ‘My, how responsible you both are, I’m so proud of you! Uncle Thorin is too, he’ll make sure to let you know. I’ll make sure to tell Bofur how responsible you both are, and he’ll make you any toy you want for free, I’m sure of it! Balin will definitely let you miss a few lessons, he’ll know you’re responsible enough to catch up on your own, and Dwalin will let you begin weapons training early! You two will be getting extra dessert from now on, you deserve it,’ and then they’d present the bunny. Amad would be thrilled! And she’d let them keep it, Twiggy, Fili decided, without a second thought.

Fili nodded and tightened his grip on Kili’s little hand. “Okay, let’s go. We have to get him _fast_ though because we still need to get Amad’s groceries.” he told him. Kili squealed and nodded vigorously. He ran ahead, but seemed to remember himself and went back to his big brother, clutching his hand and trying to speed him up. Fili laughed and followed jubilantly, both of them running through the grassy field towards the forest in search of their future pet. It turns out, there was more than one little rabbit out and about that day, but Kili had his eyes set on Twiggy, and only Twiggy, the small brown rabbit. Spurred on by Kili’s cheers, Fili sprinted after Twiggy, diving at him when he got close enough. Twiggy always managed to leap away, _just_ out of Fili’s reach each time. Fili was enjoying himself immensely, laughter bubbling out of him every time he dove to the ground or slid on his knees, accumulating grass stains on his trousers. Kili was always one step behind him, shouting out in glee.

The little blond vaguely noticed reaching the outskirts of the forest, too focused on his game to really notice. Twiggy hopped away out of his sight one last time, and Fili again scrambled to his feet and followed after him. His bright grin slid from his face and he slowed to stop with what he saw next. Twiggy had hopped right into a cage trap. He was cowering in the corner, shaking and shivering frantically. Kili caught up with Fili, slamming into him from behind.

“Oh no! Fili!” he moaned. Fili crouched down to the cage and examined it, and figured with some careful maneuvering, he’d be able to open it enough to maybe reach in and grab Twiggy. Kili seemed to read his mind. “I can do it! I can go in and get the bunny, I’m small!”

Fili shot him down immediately. “No, I don’t want you getting hurt on accident. I’ll do it,”

“But then you might get hurt!” Kili retorted. Fili gave him a look.

“Kee, I’ll do it. Stand back, okay?” Kili pouted and crossed his arms, but took two large steps backwards. Fili reached into the pouch on his belt, pulling out the knife Uncle Thorin had gifted him for his twentieth birthday, and he used it to help pry open the metal cage. He kept it propped open with a stick he found. Getting on his stomach, Fili inched forward, reaching out for Twiggy. No matter how much he stretched, he couldn’t do it. Fili kept creeping forward until he realized he was almost completely inside the cage. That’s when he finally decided this was a lost cause. He still couldn’t reach Twiggy, and they still had errands to run.

“Kili, I’m coming back, I can’t--” he interrupted himself with a loud yelp, a fierce jolt of pain stabbing through his ankle. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that he had accidentally kicked the stick free, causing the cage door to slam violently back down onto his leg. Kili was screaming and in his panic trying to pull Fili back out. He was yanking with all his strength on Fili’s foot, making the other boy yell out louder and louder.

“Kili stop!! Stop stop stop!” he shouted. Finally Kili fell back, still freaking out. He watched in horror as Fili struggled with his foot until he achieved dragging it in the cage with the rest of him. He curled up and held his swiftly swelling ankle. “K-Kili, you have to go get help,” he mumbled.

“N-No I’m not leaving you alone! I won’t--”

“KILI! GO GET HELP!” Fili yelled, shocking Kili horribly. Nodding frantically, Kili got to his feet, turned, and ran.

  
  
  
  


He dashed as fast as his little legs would allow back to town, scared out of his wits. When he finally reached the outskirts, he had to stop and catch his breath. As worried as he was, Kili was worn out from the exercise, so continued on through the market at only a fast pace. He scrambled through the crowds, finding minute pleasure in imagining it being a maze, finding intricate ways to get through.

“Kili, lad!” startled, Kili searched around for the voice. He was tapped on the shoulder, and whipping around Kili was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Kolti, a merchant and family friend. “You look as though you’ve been running a marathon, little one. Here, let’s get a drink in you,” he grabbed Kili’s hand and led him over to his stall. Kili was certainly quite parched, and he definitely wouldn’t mind a nice flagon of water. He let himself be led away. Kolti handed him a cup and filled it with water from a pitcher, and let the boy stand with him behind the stall. Kili took several long gulps, holding the cup in both hands. He let out a loud sound of satisfaction and wiped his mouth with his arm.

“Oh! Amad needs some thread. Burr-- burrgendee? And emrald. Fili has-- Fili! Oh… okay well I need the thread and I can pay with my ‘llowence,” he undid the pouch on his belt and pulled out a handful of coins, handing them to Kolti and waiting anxiously for the spools of thread. Kolti handed him his change, then the thread. “Okay thank you for the drink, I have to go!” Kili said, putting everything in his pouch. He gulped down the rest of his water and handed the cup back to Kolti, waved, and ran off with renewed vigour. He made it to another section of the market before he stopped, remembering another thing on the list he and Fili had to get. He knew he had to go get help, but the stall was _right there…_

“Oh hello little nut! Out running errands today?” the kindly dwarrowdam asked, patting Kili on the head when he greeted her.

“Yup! We’re out of soaps and Amad said that we really needed them, but I don’t really think so,”  he scrunched up his face in distaste, causing Sada, the merchant to laugh.

“Oh I’m sure, little nut. Which kind did she want?”

Kili pulled his pouch out again, already grabbing more coins. Dis had said to get lavender, just like always, but she wasn’t here, so the decision was up to Kili now!

“What kind is the toughest?” he asked, making Sada’s laughter start all over.

“Well sweetheart, I think the best I’ve got for you is Misty Mountain Pine. I’ll let you have it for three silver, darling,” she offered. Kili nodded excitedly, holding out his cupped hands. Sada gave him the soap, and he sniffed it curiously.

“This smells like the lavender!” he noticed. Sada had given it to him on purpose, knowing Dis had really sent for it. She apologized gently to him and took it back, handing to him the actual scent he chose. She was sure it wouldn’t do much harm the one time. She took his payment, even if it was a bit short, and let him go on his way.

As Kili wandered about trying to find the next stall he needed to get to, he couldn’t help but notice several dwarves running about, decorating for festivities. Streamers, fairy lights and tables for food were being set up, and Kili began thrumming with excitement. He had completely forgotten about the summer festival! It was always his favorite because they shot off fireworks when the sun went down, and they had slingshot competitions that Kili always won prizes at. Sniffing the air, he could already taste the turkey legs being cooked, and it made him check his coin pouch, hoping he could afford one. After struggling with his counting for a few minutes, he gave up and decided to go buy sweets instead. He definitely had enough for that!

Following his nose, Kili was led to yet another section of the market, where the food vendors were set up. The stand with the turkey legs was easy to find, there was a huge crowd surrounding it, and Kili knew that even if he did have enough money for one, they’d all be gone by the time he got to the front. He bobbed and weaved through the throng of dwarves until he started seeing several his own age, and that’s when he knew he was close to the sweets. Picking up his pace, he was slightly irritated when someone bumped into him, making him stumble.

“Hey! Oh, Ori! Hello Ori!”

“Oh, hello Kili! Dori sent me to get ingredients for dinner. Did your amad make you do the same thing?” Ori asked. He was quite a bit older than both Kili and Fili, but he still got along with the pair of them and even helped out when the boys needed assistance with their homework.

“Nah, I’m just here gettin’ sweets. D’you want some? I’ll get you some, I should have enough left over,”

“Oh, maybe later Kili, I’ve got to help Dori around the house a bit. Thanks for offering though. I’ll see you around,” Ori waved goodbye and left. Kili shrugged and walked over to queue in line for the candy stall. He grabbed as many random assorted handfuls that he could manage, so much that he was given a small burlap sack to carry it all, and he used up every last coin he had to pay for everything. Taking his treats, Kili went and sat on a nearby bench, munching away as he watched the townsfolk go about their everyday business. After a while he begun to get slightly nauseous, and with a heavy heart he tied the bag up to save the rest for later. He was surprised to see Ori show back up just as he finished securing the knot in his sack.

“Ori, you’re back!”

Ori smiled and greeted him back. He explained that he was walking home when he noticed that the slingshot stands had been set up and opened early, and thought that Kili would like to go take part. Ori was completely correct in his assumptions, and Kili jumped at the idea, leaving not an inch between them as he trailed along behind Ori.

The small area was right next to the archery field, a tiny little spot with miniature targets for children. It was Kili’s absolute favorite, and was the only time he was allowed near any sort of weapons. The next two and a half hours went by in the blink of an eye for him, dwarfling after dwarfling coming forward trying to beat him, but it was all futile. He was the best aim in their little town save for the actual archers. He wasn’t perfect, far from it, but he was still damn good. Kili did not put down his slingshot until the sun had started sinking from the sky. He hoped that he may get back to the town center in time to see fireworks.

The sun was just a sliver in the sky when he arrived back to the market where the festivities were being set up. He tried his best to avoid being underfoot, but he was too delighted to back away. It was only when the fourth dwarrow tripped over him and yelled that he finally wandered to an empty picnic table. He grabbed his bag of candy and yanked it open, making a very valiant effort to finish it all off before he had to go home. Amad and Adad wouldn’t be happy to see he spent all his allowance on sweets.

The clearing of a throat made him freeze, eyes trailing up to the dwarf towering above him. Thorin was there with his arms crossed, and he looked… unhappy. Kili had just unwrapped a lemon flavored bit and was about to let it drop into his mouth from the wrapper, but as he gaped at Thorin with his mouth wide open, the hard candy fell to the ground, bouncing away.

“And where have you been all day?” Thorin growled.

“Just here! Amad had us--”

“And where’s your brother? He was in charge of you! Now he’s off gallivanting on his own, leaving you… Kili? Kili, where is your brother?” Thorin watched in worry as Kili’s eyes widened and his face drained of all color. He dropped his candy sack and all its contents spilled on the ground, but his focus was on Thorin, clutching his hand in both of his and frantically tugging him away. Thorin pulled his hand free and scooped Kili up against his chest, telling him to lead on.

Kili’s breathing was frantic and his face was already a mess of tears, but he dutifully pointed out of the town and to the forest.

“Kili, the forest? What the hell were you two--”  
  
“U-Uncle hurry! Go faster!!” Thorin didn’t press the issue, just did as commanded. At the gates, the boys’ father was standing guard there, and Thorin couldn’t have been more relieved.

“Vali! You must come quick, it’s Fili, he… Kili?”

“He’s stuck, he’s stuck!” Kili sobbed, reaching out for his father. “Adad you have to save him he’s hurt!”

Both Vali and Thorin shouted out in shock, and both began sprinting to the forest, Vali holding Kili securely to his chest. Arriving at the woods, Kili howled that he didn’t know exactly where Fili was, so the adults began screaming out his brother’s name. This went on for ages it seemed like, until finally they got a response.

_“A-adad! Adad!”_

_“Fili!”_ both dwarves shouted, making a sharp turn. It didn’t take long until they finally, _finally_ found Fili, curled into a ball, backed into the corner of the cage. His hurt leg was outstretched in front of him, and he was hugging the little brown bunny to his chest, both shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. His face was streaked with tears and every few seconds he would hiccup and sniffle. Thorin slid to the cage on his knees, immediately beginning to try and pry the cage open. Vali stood by and held Kili, who was in hysterics. He was so upset with himself, having forgotten his own brother! He would never be trusted with anything again, he was awful! Just the worst little brother ever! He continued sobbing into his father’s tunic, Vali not caring about the mess it caused.

Thorin’s panic gave him a sudden burst of strength, and when he got one of the hinges undone, he went ahead and ripped the entire thing off. He reached in and grabbed Fili by his leg, but released it when Fili screamed and a fresh wave of tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Fili, I need you to come to me. Can you do that? Please just try, son,”

Fili whimpered but nodded, cringing through his pain as he maneuvered himself onto his hand and knees, his free arm holding the rabbit to his chest. Slowly but surely he inched closer to the opening until finally Thorin could reach him and pull him into his arms. He took care not to jostle Fili’s bad foot as he hugged him, but he told Fili gently to let go of the rabbit, that it’d be best. Fili shook his head from where it was hidden in his neck, but Kili shouted out angrily.

“No! This is my fault, it’s Fili’s bunny!” neither adults understood the logic, but they didn’t argue. Now wasn’t the time.

Thorin brought Fili to their local doctor while Vali went straight home. When they were walking through the market, Vali asked Kili if he’d like to shoot a couple of rounds at the slingshot circle, perhaps as a way to cheer him up. He was horrified and confused when Kili started crying all over again.

Fili was brought home while they ate dinner, dread sitting heavy in the pit of Kili’s stomach as he anticipated his punishment. Thorin explained that while lucky to not have broken his ankle, Fili had sprained it and would be limping for a little while. He put the emotionally exhausted boy to bed as he was too tired to even attempt to stomach any food. The rabbit was put into an old terrarium of theirs from when the boys had persuaded their father to let them keep a toad as a pet, as a temporary arrangement. Directly after dinner Kili was interrogated about what had happened, and when he explained it all, through his blubbering, he was given two weeks of being grounded; no friends or outside activities and an increased chore list while Fili healed.

The next afternoon Fili told Kili matter-of-factly that he forgave him, stopping his apologies before they could start. Kili started to protest, but Fili refused to hear it, instead dropping Twiggy into his arms. Kili started crying again, making Fili laugh at him and take Twiggy back. As retribution, Kili made sure to give Fili his desserts for every day that he limped. If Fili kept limping a whole week after his foot healed, Kili didn’t notice, even if it was very poorly executed.

 

 

* * *

 

**Second one! :) Tell me what you think!**

 

 


End file.
